Various types of automotive vehicles, such as electric vehicles (EVs), extended-range electric vehicles (EREVs), and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are equipped with an energy storage system that requires periodic charging. Typically, this energy storage system may be charged by connecting it to a power source, such as an AC supply line. While it may be advantageous to re-charge the vehicle's energy storage system before or after each vehicle use, current systems require the vehicle operator to manually plug the supply line into the vehicle. Such manual operation may not always be convenient for the vehicle operator, which may result in missed charging instances and/or subsequently degraded vehicle performance.